This invention relates to apparatus and methods for transmitting power, and more particularly relates to methods and apparatus for generating and transmitting power using a novel wedge hinge assembly.
It is well known in the prior art that there are limited resources which can be cost-effectively harnessed into useful energy. It is well known in the prior art that there is a limited supply of naturally occurring energy throughout the world. As is also well known by those skilled in the art, several attempts have been made to derive electrical energy and the like from such natural occurrences as solar energy, wind and even ocean waves.
For example, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,352,023, Sachs et al. disclose a mechanism for generating power from wave motion occurring on a body of water. A gyro-wave energy transducer mounted on a buoyant body is adapted to float on the body of water and translate the pendulum-like motions of the buoyant body into rotational motion from which electrical energy is generated. It should be apparent, however, that this approach is susceptible to the adverse effects of corrosion and, of course, the vagaries of the sea.
Other attempts to generate power from natural resources have been limited by the availability of such resources as ultraviolet rays and wind. Conventional approaches for generating energy from fossil fuels, in addition to depleting natural resources, cause pollution and present threats to the integrity of a fragile environment. It has heretofore been unknown to those skilled in the art how to generate power without depleting any natural resources, and without being limited to the vagaries of environmental conditions and the like.
Accordingly, these limitations and disadvantages of the prior art are overcome with the present invention, and improved means and techniques are provided which are especially useful for amplifying torque and transmitting energy based primarily upon the harnessing of power generated from naturally occurring gravitational forces using the inherent internal movements of a wedge hinge assembly heretofore unknown in the prior art.